iAct
by HeyBulldogProductions
Summary: Carly, Sam and Freddie auditon for Romeo and Juliette. What will happen and who will be with who? Could go either Seddie or Creddie u know which one i like better
1. iWill

_**iAct**_

Chapter 1: iWill

(Carly's POV)

I was walking fastly down the halls of Ridgeway looking for Sam and Freddie. They couldn't be late for Briggs' class. She was in an extremly bad mood (when isn't she?) But really really bad today. I turned dow the hallway where me and Sam's lockers are located. I found Sam and Freddie arguing (again) in front of Sam's locker that she was currently getting her spitball straw and notebook out of.

"I'm telling you for the last time Freddork it's true." Sam said. I came up to them.

"What's true?" I asked putting lipgloss on.

"Well Fredward right here doesn't believe me that Michael Jackson and Paul McCartney sang together" Sam said shutting her locker.

"That's because they didn't" Freddie said holding his english book.

"They did. Actually 2 songs" I said.

"Ok prove it" He said leaning against the lockers. I grabbed my PearPhone out of my pocket and looked in my "Album" section until I found "Thriller". I scrolled down until I found "The girl is mine" and put the other headphone in Freddie's ear. We listened to it for a minute.

"ahhhhhh" he graoned as I took the earphone out of his ear.

"Ha! now pay up Benson" Sam said. Freddie turned from side to side unable to reach his wallet. Seeing how his hands were full with his books and notebooks.

"I can't my hands are full. Unless you want to get my wallet out." he said evily grinning at the last sentence.

"Sure....where is it?" she asked unsurely.

"In my pocket" he said raising his eyebrows. My mouth formed an O. This was a new low even for Freddie. Sam was in desperate need of money. Unsurely she stuffed her hand in his back pocket shuffling around. After she couldn't find anything she reached into the other pocket not finding anything either. She stepped away.

"Don't tell me you keep your wallet in your front pocket." He nodded yes. Grossed out she reached into his front pocket and pulled out his black wallet and taking the $20 bill out and putting his wallet back into his pocket.

"Come on guys let's get to class before Briggs kills us" I said grabbing my bag. We started walking down the hallway when I stopped to look at the huge new sign in the hallway. It was titled "Romeo and Juliette. Ridgeway production. Auditions Friday 3-6. Callbacks Tuesday 3-5." Sam and Freddie also stopped to look at it. I gave them the i-have-a-great-idea look.

"What?" Sam asked taking a bite of Beef jerky.

"Do you guys think I should try out?" I asked pointing to the sign up list.

"If you want to. It's your choice" Freddie said shifting his books in his left arm.

"But do you think I'll be a good enough actress?" I asked. Sam came up to me and place her hand on my shoulder.

"Go for it kid. We do iCarly and you'll do GREAT!" she said. I tapped her hand with my own.

"Thanks." I said. She took her hand off and I wrote my name on the sheet. I held the pen out to Sam and tried to see if she took my hint.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Sign up"

"Psh are you kidding me? I would never be in a play. Especialy one as sappy as Romeo and Juliette."

"Come on please. Sign up with me so i won't be lonely." She reluntently took the pen and put her name up under mine and gave me back the pen.

"Thanks" I said taking it back and holding out towards Freddie. He looked at me. Then he knew what I meant.

"Oh no. No way! You may have dragged Sam into this but no me. I'm not a theater person. I'm just the camera guy" Freddie said.

"You know Freddie if you try out and for some reason make it as Romeo there just a slight chance that Carly can be your Juliette."

"Give me the pen" Freddie said handing his books to Sam who just dropped them onto the floor. He signed his name and picked his books off the floor. I looked at the clock.

"Guys we missed the bell. We're late let's go!" We basicly ran to Briggs' class and sat down. She wasn't in the room. I tapped Gibby on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Where's Ms. Briggs?"

"I don't know. No body's seen her all morning."

"Who's going to go look for her?" I asked. No one answered and went back to talking.

"I will" Sam said. I gave her a confused look.

"The one time I actualy did my homework I want her to see it so I have to find her." Sam said.

"I'll come with you. Two is better than one." Freddie said getting up. They both left the room.

"Where could they be?" Sam asked.

"I don't know check the janitors closet I guess"

"The janitors closet?" Sam asked confused.

"I don't know it's right there." Freddie said gesturing towards the door. Sam shrugged and opend the door to find Ms. Briggs and Mr. Howard making out near a mop buckett. When the door slammed behind them the two teachers stopped making out. Mr. Howard pulled a five dollar bill out from his pocket and haded it back to Freddie.

"Here's five bucks you never saw anything." they went back to making out.

"What should we tell the class?" Freddie asked as Sam ripped the five dollar bill from his hand and stuffed it into her bra where he wouldn't dare go near.

"You have a free day bye" Ms. Briggs said as she was still kissing Mr. Howard. Sam and Freddie slowly made their way back to the classroom and sat down quietly.

"So did you find her?" I asked sitting behind Freddie and next to Sam.

"Don't ask" Freddie said puting his head on the desk.

"What was she doing?" I asked Sam.

"Let's just say she's in a good mood."

"Eww Mr. Howard , teachers lounge?"

"Janitors closet" Freddie said still with his head on the desk.

"Grosser" I said as Sam and I put our heads on the desks. All 3 of us had a simultaneous groan before we fell asleep the rest of the class.


	2. iAudition

_**iAct**_

Chapter 2: iAudition

(Sam's POV)

I can't believe Carly dragged me and Freddie here today. We got our stupid dialogue we're suppose to read off of today. I stuffed it into my pocket and pulled it out. I didn't even read mine. We were suppose to act out an emotion. I got 'express how you feel about true love' oh great. Ehh I guess I could make believe right? After all it is acting. Nah I'll show them how I really feel. The 3 of us sat in the hallway waiting to be called out.

"Sam Puckett" a guy called out. I slowly got up.

"Good luck" Carly and Freddie said. I gave them a thumbs up. I walked into a room with 3 guy judges in it. The guy who called me in sat down in one of the chairs.

"Hello I'm Scott." he said sitting on the outside chair on my left.

"Hi I'm Dan" the next guy sitting in the middle said.

"And I'm Nick." the last guy waved.

"We're ready whenever you are" Dan said holding his pen to his notepad.

"Ok so here it goes. I'm not one to beat around the bushes. I've got things to do and you guys have lots more people out in the hallway. I'll make this as painless as possible. True love bites. Is there really such thing as true love? or love at first sight? Listen to your heart and soul and praying to god each day. People patheticly chasing those who they'll never get. And those just standing there waiting for someone to find them instead. Love is a game you have to play carefuly or it will hurt you. I'd never sacrafice myself to such a low as to be one of those 40 year old creepers on myspace looking for guys half my age. So all in all love bites but sometimes....you just need it in order to live. Thank you" I stood there waiting for them to finish writng and whispering with each other. Scott stood up

"Thank you Ms. Puckett. Oh and by the way there won't be any call backs this year. The results will be announced Monday morning. Could you please call Carly Shay to come in?"

"Sure" I left quietly going into the hallway where we'd sat before.

"How'd it go?" Carly asked.

"Pretty good actualy. Oh they want you in there good luck kid." I said fist bumping her as she went into the audition room. I slumped down next to Freddie who was reading his topic.

"What's your topic about?" I asked.

"If I would die for the one I love" he said putting the paper back into his pocket.

"Would you?" I asked trying to get an answer out of him. Ever since I saw him and Carly dance ive been feeling like our friendship as a trio was turning into one big love triangle.

He looked at me. His brown eyes met with my ocean blue eyes.

"Of course I would"

"Well who do you love?" I asked. Obviously he would say Carly but hey I'm nosey. He looked unsure and nervously around. He took a long hard stare at the door then looked back at me. Just as he was about to say something Scott came out.

"Freddie Benson?" he asked. Freddie got up and Carly sat down next to me.

"So how'd the audition go kid?" I asked.

"Mmm ok. I didn't like my topic of if you and your love were forbidin from seeing each other what would you do. It made me sad it reminded me of me and Griffin before we broke up."

"Yeah I didn't like my topic either but hey you gotta do what you gotta do." I said putting my iPod earpiece in one ear.

"Yeah I know" she said as she layed down on the floor. She's been kinda a reck lately ever since that date with that one dude Austin who wouldn't shut up. I put the other ear piece in and turned up the music. I layed my head back and closed my eyes. My iPod went onto a random song. Suddenly I recognized the song

_Did I tell you I knew your name_

_But it seems that i've lost it _

_Did I tell you it's my own game_

_This is not you're problem_

_I don't know if I'm gonna change_

_Wasting time in another day_

_I keep running away _

_Even from the good things_

I jumped when I realized why I'd recognized that song. It was the song me and Freddie kissed to. I figited with my iPod so much it flung out of my hands and hit Carly. Waking her up from her daze.

"Oww Sam. Why'd you throw your iPod at me?" she asked rubbing her head.

"I guess it just slipped from my fingers," I said nervously. She looked down at my iPod now in her hands to see what I was listening to.

"Hey you listen to AM?" Carly asked.

"Kinda. That's the only song I know." I said trying to reach out for it. Carly wouldn't give it to me.

"You know this is Freddie's favorite band. And this is his favorite song"

"Huhuhu funny" I laughed nervously taking it back.

"I really don't even like that song,"

"Then why do you have it on here?" she asked. I looked around trying to find a way out of this. As if on cue Freddie came out accompanied by Scott. Thank you Freddie. Whenever I need you the most you appear. He got his keys out of his pocket and slipped his backpack on his shoulder.

"Ready girls?" He asked. We nodded and went outside. When we got into his car Carly didn't feel too good so we let her sleep in the back. It was awkwardly silent until Freddie spoke.

"Do you mind if we have some music playing. I hate driving in silence."

"Sure" I said. He put his PearPhone into the jack of the car and clicked on shuffle. I layed me head back again visualizing I was in my happy place. Trying not to think of all the drama between the 3 of us ever since the kiss between me and Fredifer. I heard the lyrics of the song that was playing.

_I don't know if I'm gonna change_

_Wasting time in another day_

_I keep running away _

_Even from the good things_

My eyes flew open and I looked at Freddie. He avoided eye contact with me and changed the song while focusing on the road. We drove the rest of the way home listening to Queen. They rock. When we got back to Carly's place she was still asleep.

"We have to carry her" Freddie said. He tried to lift her struggling and almost dropping her.

"Here let me carry her." I put Carly over my shoulder like she weighed nothing.

"Dnag Sam I didn't know you could lift like that."

"After the one time I picked you up I figured I could lift anything." I giggled to myself.

"Hey!" he yelled. We went upstairs and put Carly in her room. Freddie went back to his apartment and I walked home and went to sleep. I had one thing on my mind. The casting list will be out on Monday. And with that I had sweet dreams about ham and my specia someone. Who's picture I keep under my pillow near my soul.

--------------------

Ugh Monday mornings suck. I hit my alarm and got ready for school. When I walked into the school I saw Freddie and Carly at their lockers.

"Hey guys what's the 411?"

"Nothing much. The casting list comes out today" Freddie said. Carly shut her locker and we walked into Briggs room. She wasn't in the room but a note ws written on the whiteboard.

_Dear Rotten Children,_

_I will be very very "busy" today as there is some work I need to finish with Mr. Howard ;D . So have a free day. Have a horrible day._

We all shuddred at that thought. The bell rang and we all sat down. Everyone was quiet listening to who got the roles for the play. An announcer came over the intercom.

"Good morning Ridgeway bulldogs. Today is Monday. Today we also have the casting list for Romeo and Juliette. Here are the charracters and the students who were chosen. Frair Lawrence played by Gibby Gibson....... Folkwomen played by Wendy Marshal and Tureen Likala. And the moment you have all been waiting for. The role of Romeo will be portaryed by Freddie Benson" Everyone in our class inckuding Freddie was shocked and confused at the same time. We gave him a round of applause.

"And the role of Juliette will be portryed by......"


End file.
